George Washington (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Unnamed wife | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell; formerly Mount Vernon, Virginia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = First President of the United States; former General of Continental Army, Officer of the British Army | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Westmoreland County, Virginia | PlaceOfDeath = Mount Vernon, Virginia | Creators = Stan Lee; Syd Shores | First = Blonde Phantom Comics Vol 1 13 | Death = Deadpool Vol 3 6 | HistoryText = Overview George Washington was a Founding Fathers of the United States of America and it's first President. He served as commander-in-chief of the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War. History American Revolutionary War Washington along with the other Founding Fathers began the American War of Independence from between Great Britain declared themselves the independent United States of America. During this period, while out riding in the woods, Washington was startled by a bright flash of light signalling the arrival of Willy Lumpkin, a mailman from the modern era. This led to Washington being captured by British troops and threatened to alter history. Mister Fantastic and Human Torch of the modern era's Fantastic Four traveled back in time and helped free Washington, insuring the United States won its independence. On July 2, 1776, the Continental Congress formally voted for independence, and issued its Declaration on July 4. The Founding Fathers together with several other key players of their time, structured the democratic government of the American Republic. Skrull subversives arrived and plant to make alterations to the constitution but was stopped by the time travelling Fantastic Four In the year 1780, General Washington and his army were propositioned by a man named Wolf Turber a time traveler from the year 2548 A.D., offering his aid against the British Army. Unknown to Washington and his army was that Turber intended to conquer their era and rule the world. However, Washington correctly suspected that Turber was also consorting with the British and eventually Turber abandoned his attempt to conquer Washington's era. Shortly before the end of the Revolutionary War, Washington was approached by a group of British redcoats who offered him jewels in the hopes that he would choose to become a monarch instead of a president. Washington refused to form another monarchy in the United States and rejected the redcoats offer of allegiance, although he apparently kept the gifted jewels as they remained in the United States property until the 1940s. 1793 On September 18, 1793, President Washington was astonished to see Atlas looming in the distance while he consecrated the first stone of the capital building in the District of Columbia (which was later named Washington, D.C. after the first president). Death and afterlife After his death, George Washington went to Hell, because he had messed around on his wife. His body was later used by Zahgurim to visit Hellstorm on Earth. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = According to an Inhuman or Inhuman-descendant ancestor or relative to Lineage, George Washington detested cats. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} 01 Category:Historical Figures Category:Presidents Category:American Revolutionary War Characters Category:Military Personnel